Peter Parker- worthy beyond them all
by MarvelManiac2000
Summary: Peter Parker is a normal teenager till his life goes upside down when he's bitten by a radioactive spider, his uncle dies, he meets the avengers, his aunt dies, is worthy of the power of Thor and all he wants to do is help.
1. chapter 1

Hey people's this my first story so be nice to me. Sadly enough I do not own marvel or spiderman or anything else.

\--la la la la la line breeeeeak--

Peter Parker was a normal enough teen that did all the normal things that a normal teenager did except for the fact that he wasn't normal at all. The reason why he wasnt normal you ask? He had powers. Powers that he didn't want and the only reason why he had these awesome powers was because he was stupid enough to get himself lost on a fricken field trip to Oscorp one day with his class and eventually got himself bitten by a stupid radioactive spider.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was running. And he was running hard.

"CRAP! I'm gonna be late," he shouted at himself while dodging around people trying hard not to hit them.

He was late for school and today they had a field trip to one of the biggest, but not the coolest, buildings in New York... Oscorp. He rushed past a couple holding hands, narrowly misses a light pole, ducks under a construction thingamagigy and sees his school in the distance.

"Ugh..." He groaned as he glanced at his watch which showed the time of 8:30. School had started without him

Peter loves, no, adores science and if he misses this trip he's stupidly gonna slap himself for waking up 10 minutes before school starts while it takes 15 to get there. Still running hard he makes it 5 minutes after the bell rang and bursts through the front doors and jogs down the hallway out of breath. He reaches his science classroom, which is obviously his favorite class, and discretly opens the door glancing around and spots Ned in the second row

"Ah, Mr. Parker. Glad that you have joined us. Please take your seat. Seems like you have arrived just in time for the details of our class field trip today."

"Yes Mr. Pierce," Peter winced in a small voice.

Even though Mr. Pierce was his favorite teacher, he had an aura of confidence and withering stare that would make a flower wilt in broad daylight.

"Dude, where have you been?" Whispered Ned,"I've been waiting for like 10 minutes and you are always on time."

"I dunno, is probably just one of those days,"Peter answered back.

"Hmm...Ah well," Ned said," **(hee hee that rhymed)** I wanted to tell you I got an awesome new star wars Lego"

"Peter, Ned, will I have to apply a seating chart tomorrow or are you good" Mr. Pierce announced.

Flash snickered at them but Mr. Pierce glared at him to shut him up.

"No sir," Ned and Peter grumbled back.

"Good, now where was I. Ah, yes. Now when we arrive at Oscorp I want you all on your best behaivors. Stay in our tour group, do not go wandering off somewhere and do not touch anything unless with permission from one of the tour guides or someone of higher authority. Am I clear?"

"No your opake," thought Peter smirking while the rest of the class chorused Yes.

"Alright everyone, to the bus in and orderly line," announced Mr. Pierce.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Said Ned to Peter," we might even see someone famous!"

"Yea," obliged Peter," Maybe we might even meet a superhero!"Peter continued having no idea what he was really getting into.

\--la la la la la line breeeeak--

Whahoo I just do my first story Ima gonna celebrate by dreaming of marvel and all the movies that I have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

The class arrived at Oscorp around 9 am. During the ride there the students were being extremely roudy and loud until Mr. Pierce shouted at the them to be quieter. Only a few mumblings and whispers were exchanged from then on. The science group, when they arrived at the front of the building, stumbled off the bus and onto the pavement next to the Oscorp vuilding.

"That is a really really big building," Ned mumbled to himself not knowing Peter was listening.

Peter smirked at Ned and rolled his eyes before saying,"Well it's not as grand as Stark Tower, but it is quite massive"

"You and your eloquent speech," snickered Ned now realizing Peter was listening to him talk to himself.

"Hey Parker!" Flash piped up,"What are you British or something? **XD** Whats with the fancy speech and stuff. It's just a big building, not like you haven't been in one before. Oh wait! You haven't!"

"Shove off Flash. Bet you've never been in Oscorp either," replied Peter with smirk.

Flash mumbled something under his breath that sounded like a "well, no" and Peter grinned back at him knowing he had won that round.

"Alright Mr. Parker and Mr. Thompson that's enough. Class, get in a small group and follow me, and remember the rules that i told you earlier," announced Mr. Pierce as he began striding towards the door.

Peter and Ned shrugged and followed with the group and went through the front door. A cold rush of air blasted at them as they entered and they shivered subconsciously as they looked around the lobby knowing only a few flights above would be floors of top of the art technology, experiments occurring and information rushing at top speeds all around the company.

"Alright class we have the 9:15 tour so stay here do not wander off and don't touch anything as I told you earlier this morning. I will be right back with our badges from the front desk," and with that Mr. Pierce walked off to the front desk leaving a group of teenagers standing in the middle of the lobby gawking at their surroundings.

"This is so frickin COOL! I wonder if we'll be able to watch real scientists at work!" Ned whispered to Peter stil staring with wide eyes at everything in sight.

"Me too Ned," Peter whispered back taking in all he could set his eyes on,"Me too."

\-- la la la la la line breeeeak--

How was that! Was it stupid? I hope it wasn't cause I love reading stuff about Spidey and the avengers. I promise it will get better. I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Pierce walked back to the teens and started handing out badges to each of them.

"Parker, Peter," Mr. Pierce announced and hands the badge over to Peter," Leeds, Ned. Thompson, Flash. Jones, Michelle," he continued not till the last badge was handed out and clipped onto everyone's shirt pockets, pants or just basically anywhere where a badge is seeable.

A tour guide by the name of Shelly Trenton came and introduced herself. She told the class the rules provided for tours.

"Do not leave the tour group. There are many dangerous experiments that are done in the labs upstairs so please do not touch anything without my concent. Those badges that you are wearing are very essential and will provide a way for you not to be kicked out of here. All animals, reptiles, insects or anything else being tested on are off limits but you may look at them," Shelly said and continued with,"All right are we ready to go?"

The group nodded and she gestured for them to follow her to the extremely large elevator where she herded them into and pressed the button for the 5th floor.

"The second floor is the home of all our data and information gathered from our experiments so going to that level is not essential. The third floor is where we keep the offices for employers her at Oscorp. The forth floor is more offices and some storage space for past or future experiments. We will only be visiting the 5th floor today because that is the most important and exciting floor in the building and you only have an hour reserved for the tour. In my opinion you are going to see the best and maybe the finest part of the building because that is where all the animals are kept and tested. At Oscorp we do not harm our animals that we test so if any of you we're worried you can release your anxiety because the safety of the animals is very critical to all the scientists."

The girl named Michelle let out a deep breath in relief but Peter didn't care all that much. He just wanted to see all the science that was happening upstairs.

Ding! The elevator doors slide open to reveal bright lights animals and insects of all kinds ranging from white bunnies to small spiders the size of a dime. Shelly led them towards a table that held a few crickets in containers. Shelly said that they were free to feed the snakes residing next to the table and watch how they ate them.

Peter and Ned rushed to the table and peter picked up a jar with around three crickets in it. The rest of the class pushed and shoved their way to the table to grab a small container of crickets as well. Peter grinned at Ned and let the way to a fairly large snake one about the size of two of his fingers width wise and picked a squirming cricket out of the jar. He dropped it and wat he in fascination as the snake slithered slowly advancing on its prey and chomped down on the cricket and swallowed it whole. Ned looked a little grossed out but still thought it was crazy awesome that they were feeding a snake.

Peters head whipped around as Shelly announced that they may go pet the bunnies, with two fingers of course, look at the spiders which were being exposed to radiation and that made extremely strong webbing that could potentially be able to hold up a building or you could listen to her talk about the rest of Oscorp. The students, excluding Michelle and Mr. Pierce went on their ways and explored the parts of the labs they were allowed to look at.

Ned began dragging Peter over to the spider case while Peter was groaning and whimpering about how he hated spiders.

"Ned?! Ah come on! Why can't we go look at the bunnies or stay with the snakes or something. You know I hate spiders. Pleeeeasse??????"

"Peter come in stop being a party pooper and get over here."

Peter continued groaning as Ned pulled Peter over to the side of the glass and looked inside. There were tons of little spiders crawling around creeping Peter out with their little hairy legs and beady eyes. The display on the side of the glass said that there were 30 spiders exact in the case. Peter being bored and still freaked out focused on counting the spiders.

"28, 29... wait did t the display say that there were 30? Cause I counted only...Ouch!" Peter exclaimed and slapped the back of his neck feeling a sharp pain searing through his skull. He felt a small bump there and decided that he would check it out later when he got home.

"What was that Peter?" Ned questions with his gaze still focused on the spiders not taking his eyes of the disgusting little beasts.

"Nothing. Must be an incoming headache or something," Peter explained still rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright everyone!" Mr. Pierce called out,"tours over. Shelly here is going to escort us back outside. Tell her thank you for taking us on this tour."

Thanks and thank you's were called out amount the students. Peter looked at his watch the time being 10:15 am. He shrugged and smiled and thought,"Time flies when your having fun and feeding crickets to snakes."

The class went to the elevator, went down, walked through the lobby and out the doors they came in.

Mr. Pierce gestured for all of the 15 year olds to get in the bus and sit down and to be **quiet**.

Peter winced as a sharp pain shot through his skull and down his spine. Probably just a headache no need to alert anyone or to worry about.

"That was awesome!" Ned whisper soured at Peter but saw as he turned his head that Peters head was in his hands and his face scrunched up with his eyes shut tight.

"You ok dude?" Ned questioned Peter as he poked him in the arm sounding worried.

"Yea. Yea. Mfine. Just need some ibriprophen or something cause I have a splitting headache right now."

"You should go home and sleep cause it looks like you didn't get that much sleep last night," Ned said.

"Yea I'll do that. When we get off the bus I'll call May to come and take me home or something," grumbled Peter hoping this day would end now.

\-- la la la la la line breeeeeak--

How was that? Was it long enough cause right now I'm just writing what's popping up in my head.


	5. Cheaper 5

Six Months later--

A lot had happened to Peter in the past 6 months and most of it was bad. After being bitten by that radioactive spider he saw that he could do things that he couldn't do before, like stick to anything, climb up walls for instance, and shoot web from his wrists, yea a little disgusting but way cool. He also could feel if something bad was going to happen cause a little buzzing in the back of his head warned him if something bad was going to happen. His senses, such as his eyesight and hearing, also tripled in size where he could hear traffic 5 miles away and his eyesight was better than the famous Hawkeye! It got kinda annoying when he tried to sleep so he started wearing earplugs and a mask to bed, when he actually went to bed which was around 12-1 in the morning. When he went out every night in his homemade suit, which he promised himself that he would make a new one, he fought muggers, robbers, and rapers and much more. Some not that big of a deal like helping an elderly lady cross the street or give directions to the nearest gas station because Siri was stupid.

When a month had passed since the incident at Oscorp, Peters grades started slipping and uncle Ben and aunt May had no idea what was wrong. When he would sneak out every night he would come back with bruises and cuts, which thankfully healed fast enough to not be fatal, but still seen they would wonder what was happening to their smart, sweet Peter every day at school. Was he bullied or doing drugs, having my no idea what peter was actually doing. One night when Peter decided just not to go home and go straight to being Spiderman, as he called himself, he came back home extremely late with May and Ben waiting for their nephew to come home peter and his uncle began to fight. Ben told Peter "with great power comes great responsibility" referring not to spiderman but to how incredibly smart peter was. Peter got angry stormed out of the house with Ben following him and went to go by a snack at a drug store a few blocks away from their house. This evolved into a robbery at the store, Peter not chasing the guy who did it, and uncle Ben attempting but failing to stop the guy with a result of a bullet in his gut, blood on the street, and a crying Peter with his uncle in his arms wailing that it was his fault.

\--la la la la la line break--

How was that? The next chapter will be peter six months later and him meeting the avengers. Maybe. :D will update soon but I got homework and stuffs so be patient my young padawans. :P


End file.
